1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high bay light or shop light and more particularly to a high bay light including one to four LED modules mounted on a mounting plate which is supported on a vertically disposed support surface or a horizontally disposed support surface. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a high bay light wherein the LED modules may be pivotally moved with respect to one another to achieve different lighting effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types light fixtures have been previously provided for supporting one or more mercury vapor, incandescent or florescent lights above a bay area. Recently, LED light fixtures have replaced the lights identified above for several reasons. First, mercury vapor lights consume considerable power and require some time to fully gain power once they have been turned on. Incandescent lights give off considerable heat. Florescent lights like the other enumerated lights require frequent replacement.
LED lights are useful as bay lights due to lower power consumption and longevity. A problem exists with LED lights is that the fixtures thereof are not readily adjustable to illuminate different areas of the bay. Further, the further prior art LED fixtures are difficult to fabricate and require a large number of component parts.